Demigod's Power
by Snowdevil The Awesome
Summary: Summary: Wally was already having a very bad day but now it's the worst day because not only did he find out he's a demigod, but he's more then 'Big Three Martial.' Now he must save the gods from some unknown foe and still get home before curfew! Poor Wally.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Oracle

Wally was in PE class with his best friend Percy Jackson, when it happened.

The bell rang and before we could run out of the class the teacher growled "West, Jackson please stay behind!"

Wally inwardly groaned. This was never a good thing.

Apparently Percy thought this too cause, he tensed. The teacher looked Wally in the eye and growled "Wallace you are flunking this class and that is disrespecting my teachings you need to try harder."

Wally just smiled innocently and said "Yes Miss Parkinson" knowing full well there was no way that was going to happen.

He could easily beat everyone in a game of doge ball, but that would mean using his powers, so that was a big no-no.

Miss Parkinson's eyes narrowed and her face seemed to get all leather and melt molding together.

Wally wanted to gag.

Percy said something under his breath as Miss Parkinson finished transforming. "A fury" Percy spat pulling out a sword. "Dude where did you get a sword and what's a fury!"

"You can see it?" Percy asked. "Of course I can see it I'm not blind nor color blind in case you were wondering."

The Fury was eyeing them deciding who to attack.

It decided wrong.

Wally jumped out of the way of its claws and Percy hit it with it sword slicing right though it's body. Miss Parkinson was now a pile of dust, blown away by the wind.

"What just happen?" Percy ignored him and asked him some questions

"Do you have a parent that you never met?"

"I'm adopted" Wally answered confused.

"Do you have ADHD or Dyslexia?"

"Both" Wally was getting more confused by the minute.

Percy pulled out a cellphone and said "Grover I found a demigod...yeah we were just attack by a fury...ok be right there" with that he hung up.

"Come on" Percy said as giant dog name Miss O'laily appeared.

"Wait I need to call my uncle so he won't go worrying."

Percy threw me his phone and I left a message. Then I hopped on the dog as my world went black.

:) :) :)

Wally's POV

Now I guess you're wondering why I just jumped on to some giant dogs back with a total weirdo.

Well, I was just attacked by a creature from a Greek fairy tale, and I really wanted to know what was happing.

So yeah I am riding a giant dog though something that looks like a black hole.

Anyway so when I finally saw some light and some kind of camp I was very happy.

Looking closely I saw some kids in Greek and Roman armor and...Some kids with goat legs

Ok this is weird.

:) :) :)

I was sitting at the Hermes cabin table and shrub guy or mister D stood up and opened his mouth when suddenly a green mist started to form around me and everyone watched in surprise as a girl appeared she looked right at Wally but she clearly wasn't seeing him "I am the Oracle Of Delphi" she said in a voice that ran clear across the camp and Wally noticed everyone's eyes on him and this creepy girl.

She said in a voice that chilled Wally to the bone _"Your mind shall meet your matter, your team shall meet there doom! This camp shall hear my warning, be warned of the witch boy or eat defeat, which will come soon."_

She was quiet then she seemed to glow again and said in a different voice** "There mind is not their own, there power is yours to control, something more powerful than the gods and titans will rise within this camp. Be warned and beware the power from the West"**

Then she disappeared in a puff of green smoke.

Everyone was quiet, and then mister D said "It was such a good day to..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I Fight a Flag Poll

I was put into some kind of cabin based on the Greek god Hermes.

Everyone was happy for it was time for Capture the Flag.

The teams where Athena with Hermes and Poseidon, and the rest of the camp agonist us.

I dressed in some armor that was heavier than me. Then I picked up a sword that felt to light in my hands but it was better than to heavy.

Quickly I went out to where I was supposed to stand, with Percy by the lake.

Wally was getting tired of just sitting there is ADHD and the fact that he was a speedster making it hard to stand still. Wally was about to sit when the sounds of battle got closer, Wally got ready as a whole band of Ares kids came "Prissy, and new kid, going to get the crap beaten out of them!"

Percy stepped in to the water and I just stood my ground, using a little bit of my speed I dodged out of the way of an attack and parried another, this went on for a while, but Wally was getting tired.

Wally heard something that sounded like a dragon, than a dragon with more than three heads appeared.

"HYDRA!"

The Hydra attacked as the whole camp showed up.

They all attacked the hydra, but it had no effect on it!

Percy was using water to stop it from breathing fire.

The hydra was going crazy!

Attacking everyone in its range of fire with is claws, teeth and fire

Wally just stood there in shock, then the hydra made eye contact with him and it froze, everyone noticed this and stared in shock, as it stumbled up to Wally then bowed down.

Wally slowly reached out a hand and touched its head.

The hydra seemed to smile and leaned in to his touch.

Everyone was in shock; this new kid was petting a hydra! A hydra!

Wally realized that everyone was staring at him and said to the hydra "Go, leave before they kill you, we will meet again."

The hydra nodded and disappeared.

Wally smiled as he watched as it disappeared in the sky.

His smiled turned into a frown as he turned around.

"What are you?"

Before Wally could answer they pointed to the sign above his head, looking up he saw a sign he did not know.

Everyone bowed down, I was really confused.

"All Hail Wally West, Son of Chaos creator of everything


End file.
